


Teenage Drama

by ami_ven



Category: Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I wish I could help.”
Kudos: 8





	Teenage Drama

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" phase 22, challenge 40 quick fic round-up, prompt “Salem Saberhagan ( _Sabrina the Teenage Witch_ )”

That afternoon, Sabrina was home from school a whole ten minutes early. She dumped her backpack just inside the door, then hurried up the stairs.

Salem had trouble keeping up with teenage trends, but even he knew that was a bad sign. Sure enough, when he made his way upstairs and peered around the doorframe to Sabrina’s room, he found her flopped on the bed, crying softly.

For once, Salem didn’t have a smart remark – he jumped onto the bedspread to curl up beside her.

“I wish I could help,” he said, softly.

Sabrina managed a watery smile. “You are.”

THE END


End file.
